


Feeling Out Of Time

by Glimmjoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ???time travel???, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: Do you ever feel out of time?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Feeling Out Of Time

Will you talk to me? asked Steve him softly, trying not to spook him.

Tony worked in silence for a few more minutes.

Do you ever feel out of time? he asked finally.

Steve tried but couldn’t hold back the sarcastic response.

I was born in 1918.

Tony gave a weak huff. You know that’s not what I meant.

When he didn’t elaborate for a few more minutes Steve inquired still careful, What did you mean then?

Like… Tony paused, trying to express himself. Like you have so much to do, there is so much ahead of you...but you’re running out of time. The time giving to you isn’t enough to do all these things you** _have to _**do. It’s just… Tony stopped unable to explain himself better. He didn’t need to.

Yes. Steve answered him.

Really?

It wasn’t asked mockingly disbelieving, but with a certain vulnerability.

When Bucky was by my side I always felt I had all the time in the world. After he fell I always felt like it was never enough. It never **_was _**enough.

Tony’s face filled with understanding, not pity; never pity.

Steve took a step closer to him. The other man leaned into him, his side pressed against the front of Steve’s body. His head fell against his chest with a thunk as if he couldn’t hold it up anymore in his exhaustion.

I feel like I don’t have time anymore he told Steve. An unnecessary vocalization of a sentiment the Captain already guessed.

Steve just wrapped his arms around Tony holding him tight and hoped Tony would talk to him in his own time; before the world was on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> A lillte drabble. Maybe I elborate later. Tell me what you think, maybe your theories... (Let's see how many read the tags :P)  
Glimmjoy
> 
> P.S. How many times did I use time in this drabble? And how much is that in comparison to the rest of the ff? (in percent?) 
> 
> This ff has 278 words, by the way.
> 
> Just kidding, ignore that. I'm kind of sleep deprived.
> 
> This ff also doesn't have a beta...so there.


End file.
